1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sports equipment, particularly to pants and socks which are commonly used in the games of ice hockey, street hockey, in-line skate hockey and the like.
2. Background Art
Many sports, in particular ice hockey, require the use of protective equipment on the lower torso and legs of a player, such as padded pants and shin pads. The padded pants are generally relatively expensive, and form part of a player's uniform. Accordingly, a player requiring more than one uniform of different team colors will usually require a different pair of padded pants for each uniform, which substantially increases the cost of the hockey equipment.
Typically, the shin pads are generally covered with a sock, which may be in the shape of an elongated tube slipped on over the shin pad, with or without an end foot portion enclosing the player's foot, and which usually covers the leg from the ankle up to the upper thigh. Socks may typically be made of knitted material, and may comprise a number of elastic-type fabrics, such as Lycra, nylon or any other appropriate material or combination thereof. Typically however, socks will, through the skating action of a player, tend to fall down.
Traditionally, hockey socks have been held up through the use of garter belt systems, whereby a garter is strapped to the waist of a player, under the padded pants, and the socks are attached thereto. Garter belt systems are generally relatively complex to use, as the padded pants must be removed to put on, remove or adjust the garter belt. In addition, the clips retaining the socks can be uncomfortable against the player's legs. Garters do not meet with the approval of all players.
Other known systems for retaining the socks include the presence of a hook type fastener on the outside of underpants which engages the fabric of the socks. However, such a system is not adapted for all types of socks, as some types of fabric cannot be directly and efficiently engaged to a hook type fastener. In addition, such a system usually necessitate wearing an additional layer of clothing, namely the underpants, under the protective pants and other equipment.